Anything but Ordinary
by UpperClassRedNeck
Summary: 26 year old school teacher Iruka finds his quite ordinary life turned upside down by 30 YO Kakashi, the owner of a well known dojo. What and infuriatingly attractive man. KakaIru. Rated for reasons. Warning: Contains Yaoi or what ever you wish to call it.


Me: New story! YE YA!

Kenny: Again with the yelling?

Me: Oh your just in a bad mood because it's cloudy outside.

Kenny: So what if I am? Can you blame me? I'm from Chile so Washingtons weather sort of depresses me.

Me: Ya well welcome to the ever green state bud. I should be getting sunnier soon -mumbles- I hope.

Kenny: Ok on to more important story like matters. First off this is Yaoi. If you don't like this, and pleas excuses the bluntness of this, go screw off. Why the hell are you even in this part of the sight if you don't like it?

Me: Yes well...Way to show your true colors there Ken. So on top of that very ..um.. interesting comment this is also an A.U. fic. By A.U. I mean very A.U. so if you don't like A.U.'s you are welcome to leave.

Kenny: Other then that I can't really think of-

Me: Oh wait!

Kenny: Yes?

Me: -whispers something to Kenny-

Kenny: Oh yes. Also there is a potability of M-Preg and M rated content in the future. The rating will stand at T until such a time when M rated content is inserted. As for the M-Preg again if you do not like it you can leave.

Me and Kenny: Ok now on to the fic!

**(crunchy,candy,cookie,cupcake)**

An Ordinary Day

Iruka's P.O.V.

It was just another ordinary day. I woke up, showered, saved, yelled at my adopted son Naruto for eating the last of the instant raman, again, wasted ten minutes looking for a damned hair band and then it was off to the College. All and all a fairly normal morning. Until I got to the school that is. Even then it was relativity normal. Naoko Ito, a fellow teacher as well as a friend of mine, and I meat up and had coffee on campus like normal. Really it all started the moment I stepped into my class room.

I walk into my class room to find a man sitting on my desk. ON MY DESK! No not behind it, not by it, not even leaning on it. He is sitting ON my desk. That was his first strike. The second was the lazy attitude of which he was sitting, his solders slumped seeming only half interested in the bright orange book in his hand. That book was the third strike. Don't get me wrong I'm no prude. I even own a few of the Icha Icha books and it's none of my busyness what people chose to reed in there own homes. But that's just it. This is not his home this is a school! A place of learning! This is neither the time nor the place to be reading porn! I stomp up to him and yank you book out of his hand. He just looks at me bored his one visible eye regarding me with a lazy air to it.

"Why did you take my book?" he ask his laziness showing in his deep voice.

"This," I say waving the brightly colored book in his face, "Is not something you should be reading in a public place. This is a school. People come here to learn not watch you get all hot under the collar. Now get off my desk and tell me who you are and why you are here before I forcibly remove you from my class room," I finish my irritation clear in my voice.

He slid off the desk slowly and stood looking down at me. I waited for a reply to my question. He seemed to be wondering if I would really follow through with my threat.

"Isn't it obvious Iruka-Sensei. I'm here to see you" He explained with the slightest air of superiority. Probably because I'm shorter then him. It's not my fault I'm short for a man. "As for who I am," he went on, "My name is Kakashi Hatake."

My mouth doped at that. Kakashi Hatake. The Kakashi Hatake. This man owned one of the largest and most well known dojo's in Tokyo and I yelled at him! "Mr. Hatake! I-I'm so sorry for the way I acted. Pleas forgive my rudeness," I was bowing trying very hard to take my foot out of my mouth. How could I be so stupid!

Then I hear it. It's soft and ruff and low and it makes my heart beet fast and my skin grow cold. He's laughing. Kakashi Hatake is laughing at me. How could this get any worse! "Pleas call me Kakashi," he says to me in a way that makes me think he genuinely wants me to call him Kakashi and its not merely something you say to someone, "Mr. Hatake was my father." He seems to lose his lazy air now as if it were just a front he puts on.

"Mr. uh- I mean Kakashi. May I ask why you're here to see me?" I am much calmer now. I don't feel like I'm going to die frome embarrassment anymore.

"Naruto Usumaki if you're adopted son yes?" He ask putting on a bit of a more serious tone wile still keeping his relaxed stance.

"Oh god what has that boy done now?" I ask dread starting to run through my system.

"He hasn't done anything. But he has singed up to take one of my classes that I offer through the high school for P.E. credits. He was the only one though that did not have a permission slip from a parent or guardian. I came to see if you were aware that he had singed up and had simply forgotten to fill out the form or if you were unaware." he tells me sounding oddly responsible for the way he crays himself.

"Yes I know he is taking the class. I though I had sent the slip with him but he must have lost it in the bomb sight he calls a back pack," I say with a chuckle at my own hummer. He laughs as well and I relies how much I like his laugh. " Well I get out of class early today so how about I fill out another one and bring it by your dojo latter. Say around 4-ish?" I ask.

"That would be fine. I'll be looking forward to seeing you again Iruka-Sensei," He says with a smirk and mischief in his eye. It sends a shiver down my spine. I relies I like that way he calls me Iruka-Sensei. There's something so scandals in the way he says it that sets my blood on fire. What and infuriatingly attractive man. He walks out of my class room giving me just enough time to set up for class before my students arrive. As I teach my lesson I find myself looking forward to latter in the day as well. This day may have started out normal but it has serenity taken a turn for the strange.


End file.
